


Delayed

by The_King_In_Yellow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chance Meeting, Gen, General, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Strangers to Friends, gen - Freeform, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/pseuds/The_King_In_Yellow
Summary: Gabriel gets stuck in a cold airport overnight. A stranger helps him stay warm and pass the time.





	Delayed

Gabriel didn't normally have a problem with traveling. It happened a lot in his line of work, after all. He kept a bag with a week's worth of clothes by his front door just in case he got called up on short notice. But on days like today, he found himself hating travel.

  
Specifically, he found himself hating airports, planes, and especially delayed flights. Even with his beanie pulled low over his ears and a jacket layered over his hoodie, Gabriel found himself shivering in the frigid Chicago airport. Glancing out a window, he could see snow still coming down hard. So much for his flight leaving anytime soon...

  
He sighed softly, his eyes aching with every blink. He wanted so badly to sleep... But with his luck, the second he was asleep his flight would start boarding. He yawned widely, turning to look at the massive clock above the flight schedule. Three in the morning... He didn't bother reaching for his phone, knowing it was already dead. So much for playing a mindless app to pass the time.

  
An astonishingly long, loud yawn caught Gabriel's attention. Only a few seats away from him was a blond man, looking to be about Gabriel's own age. The other man stretched languidly, leaving Gabriel wishing he could get that kind of satisfaction from a simple stretch. Breathing out, the blond leaned forward to dig through his bag, searching for something Gabriel couldn't see.

  
The blond was packed for a much longer trip than Gabriel was, his carry on bag bulging and struggling against its zippers. With a cheerful hum, the blond man found his prize. He tugged a large, home-made looking quilt from his bag, beaming as he began to spread it over his legs.

Gabriel hadn't even realized he was staring until the man met his gaze. His eyes were brilliant blue, catching Gabriel's eyes and holding them. After a moment of silence, he smiled.

  
"Would you like to share? It's pretty cold." His voice was rough but not unfriendly, Gabriel chalked it up to the late hour. He held up the end of the blanket, offering a promise of warmth to Gabriel, if he could tolerate the closeness to a stranger.

  
It only took a few seconds for Gabriel to make up his mind. Dragging his bag behind him, he stood and moved to the seat beside the blond. The quilt was quickly thrown over his legs, instantly trapping much needed warmth. The heat of the man beside him soaked through Gabriel's hoodie, soothing the aches that came from sitting in a hard plastic chair for hours on end.

  
"My name is Jack." The blond said, extending a hand across the scant distance between them.

  
"Gabriel. You moving?" He asked, gesturing at the heavy bag after shaking Jack's hand. His question got a laugh, though he wasn't sure why.

  
"Oh gosh no, I'm just visiting family. My roommate helped me pack, and she's a bit of a worrier." He explained, his hand just as warm as his smile. "How about you? Weekend getaway? You don't look like you're going anywhere for very long."

  
"Business, actually." Gabriel explained, tucking the quilt up around his shoulders. He didn't elaborate, FBI didn't always get a very warm welcome and he was reluctant to say anything that might make Jack not want to share his blanket.

  
"I know the feeling." Jack said with a sigh, leaning back and propping his feet up on his bag. His shoulder pressed to Gabriel's, oven-hot in the icy terminal. "Every few months I have to go to a conference and it's like they pick the most out of the way city every single time!" Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle and from Jack's grin he guessed that was the right response.

  
"What kind of conference?" Gabriel asked. Jack didn't seem to have a problem talking about his work, so at least that was a way to keep the conversation going.

  
"Civic regulations, mostly. I ran for public office in my home town as a joke, six years later I'm still on the city council!" Jack said with a grin. "I was unemployed with no degree, I thought there was no way anybody would want to vote for a twenty-two year old with no real experience." Jack explained, smiling fondly. Gabriel found himself nodding along, suddenly understanding why somebody might vote for Jack. He had a simple, unabashed honesty to him. There was nothing hidden, nothing lurking behind his words. Gabriel could easily imagine people turning to Jack for leadership.

  
"Sounds familiar. I got into law enforcement at about the same age, they're always hiring." Gabriel said, relaxing under the shared blanket.

  
Talking to Jack was an easy way to pass the time, sharing stories and jokes and body heat in the quiet, cold airport terminal. Snow continued to fall, a blanket over the walls to match the blanket over their laps. The airport clock behind them ticked slowly on, minutes turning to hours as they talked about everything and nothing.

  
It wasn't until the sun was peering over the snow drifts that Gabriel realized they had spent the whole night talking. Blinking owlishly into the pallid morning light, Gabriel groaned and stretched his back.

  
"Well, looks like we're still out of luck." Jack said, turning to read over the flight schedule. Countless blinking red "DELAYED" notices glared back at him. "Want to get something for breakfast? The food court should be opening soon." Jack said as he faced Gabriel.

  
"I'd like that." Gabriel said, smiling at the man who had been a stranger just a few short hours ago.


End file.
